masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Strike
Shadow Strike is a power in Mass Effect 2 and a tech power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds **'Damage': 300.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds **'Damage': 350.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 6.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds **'Damage': 400.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 7.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Deadly Shadow Strike *Increases the damage inflicted when assassinating the target. **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds **'Damage': 550.0 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 7.00 seconds Rapid Shadow Strike *Reduces the cooldown by 80% if the target is killed by this power. **'Recharge Time': 9.00 seconds **'Damage': 450.0 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 7.00 seconds Player Notes *Using this power, Kasumi cloaks, appears behind her target and delivers a devastating sneak attack, then re-cloaks and returns to her previous location. *Besides directly damaging the enemy, this power also has a distracting effect, as enemies will often turn to attack Kasumi when she appears in their midst, ignoring their previous targets; she usually takes little damage from this, and often her shields and health will have regenerated by the time she returns to her starting point, although it is possible for her to die before going back into cloak. *The damage is effective against armor, shields, and barriers; the incapacitation only takes effect if the target is unprotected or if the strike's damage carries through to their health. *The power has a 2x damage multiplier against shields, armor and barriers. *The power type is actually split between combat and tech - it gains the bonus for reduced cooldown from the tech upgrade but the damage type is combat, so the damage tech upgrade has no effect. *Kasumi can only strike with this power targets within a certain walking distance. She can not target enemies in the areas unreachable by Shepard, or in places where she must take a long walkaround to reach. She will tell you if she can not make a particular strike. *Kasumi will execute the attack from any assigned position (keyboard Q or E on PC), and she will return to her original position. However, she will no longer be bound by the placement command. You have to re-assign the command to keep her behind cover after such a strike. *This is very useful against the big powerful units such as Harbinger - the strike gives you enough time to aim out of cover and shoot the enemy in the back of the head without being shot at yourself. Availability *Kasumi Goto Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Shadow Strike Cloak and sneak behind your target to unleash a vicious sword attack. Receives damage bonuses from sword upgrades. Considered a melee attack. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 600 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 600 Rank 3: Damage Increases damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 720 Rank 4: Damage/Damage Protection Damage Increases damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec *'Damage:' 900 Damage Protection Reduce all damage taken by 40% for 5 seconds after decloaking. Rank 5: Electric Damage/Recharge Speed Electric Damage Hit your opponent with an electric attack that does 40% additional damage over 5 seconds. Detonate this effect with other powers. Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec *'Damage:' 900 (Damage), 720 (Damage Protection) Rank 6: Damage/Shield Drain Damage Increases damage by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Electric Damage), 5 sec (Recharge Speed) *'Damage:' 1200 (Damage), 1020 (Damage Protection) Shield Drain Strike shields or barriers to drain their energy to refill your shields. Increase movement speed by 15% for 4 seconds after decloaking. Player Notes ;Mechanics *Shadow Strike functions very similarly to Kasumi's power in Mass Effect 2: the player cloaks, reappears behind the target, and delivers a powerful melee attack. Unlike Kasumi's power in Mass Effect 2, in Mass Effect 3 the player does not re-cloak and return to their starting point. *If the enemy is unaware of the N7 Shadow when Shadow Strike is activated, the attack cannot be blocked and the user appears behind them; otherwise, foes will attempt to shoot and/or melee the Shadow, and defenses will block the attack (e.g. a Guardian's shield). *Shadow Strike benefits from melee damage bonuses of equipment and weapon mods as well as the melee damage evolutions of Shadow Strike, Tactical Cloak, and Sword Mastery. *Shadow Strike can be used on any enemy that can be selected for targeting; even obstructed enemies or difficult-to-reach places are thus vulnerable to Shadow Strike. *When used against specific foes: **Shadow Strike may be used on Phantoms and Geth Hunters even while they are invisible, if the crosshair is aligned with their hitbox. *As of Patch 4, Shadow Strike doesn't work against Atlases. ;Strategies *Shadow Strike is capable of instantly killing most basic-level enemies. On Gold difficulty, a double Shadow Strike from cloak (Tactical Cloak's bonus power and duration evolutions allow two strikes before breaking cloak) is effective against powerful enemies. **With the proper evolutions and equipment, even Platinum Phantoms can be killed by a single cloaked Shadow Strike. *Shadow Strike can be used to travel across the battlefield quickly, in order to escape danger and/or to reach a tactical position, since it immediately transports the user to the target. **Be very careful about Shadow Striking Ravagers, as they are very likely to spout an acid patch that you will be standing right in the middle of, especially if they die. *Unlike the Vanguard's Biotic Charge, Shadow Strike has the disadvantage of not replenishing the user's shields. This can be offset by the following: **The Shadow Strike Damage Protection and Shield Drain evolutions of the power. **The Sword Mastery durability and shield recharge evolutions, which synergize with the power. **The Tactical Cloak Duration and Bonus Power evolutions, allowing the Shadow more time to select a target while shielded from enemy sight. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' N7 Shadow Infiltrator Category:Powers Category:Tech Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Multiplayer